An effective conduit for dissemination and obtaining of information is achieved through direct or personal relationships referred to as social network. A social network includes persons and their personal relationships to other persons. Currently, there exist various social networks for raising multiple queries, exchanging, recommending, and reviewing information amongst peer to peer users. Often, when a user has a query, he selects a person existing in his social network for obtaining a response pertaining to the query. However the task of raising the query and receiving a response from that person requires manual intervention. Further, the task becomes complex when the list of persons existing in the social network increases. In another approach, the user may post his query over websites, for example Yahoo!® Answers, and users visiting such websites may, in turn, post their responses to the queries posted on such websites. However, in this scenario, there is no guarantee of obtaining a response from such websites. In addition, it requires the user to frequently visit the website to check if a response has been posted.
In light of foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient technique for the context based networking.